


Cat eyes and sexy times

by Eliskmol



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Hand Jobs, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskmol/pseuds/Eliskmol
Summary: Alec sees Magnus' warlock mark and thinks the eyes are beautiful and hot which leads to sexy time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bit out of character possibly  
> Also, written before season 2

They were lying in bed and Alec was leaning over his boyfriend gently kissing him. Then he rose his head and looked into the other man's eyes, they were brown, one solid colour. Magnus had told him that his warlock mark were his eyes but Alec had never seen it or dared to ask after Magnus had said that he didn't like his real eyes. But Alec couldn't help but wonder. As they were lying there looking into each other's eyes none of them moving or saying anything, Magnus eyes shifted slightly like a glitch, his eyes flashed an amber colour before turning back to brown.

Magnus hadn't noticed that he lost the glamour for a millisecond he just kept looking into Alec's eyes. He didn't really noticed that Alec had widened his eyes slightly either.

It happened again just a few seconds later, but this time they stayed like that, cat like and amber.

This time Magnus noticed Alec's reaction but didn't have time to realise why his boyfriend's eyes had widened and a breath caught in his throat before Alec had bent down to kiss him. Magnus felt one of Alec's hands run through his hair and gently tug at it. A sigh left Magnus as he responded to the kiss, surprised by the sudden change in mood. Alec rose up after a few seconds again to look into those eyes again and was relieved when they still were unglamoured.

"What is it Alexander?" Magnus asked and let his fingers caress the other's hair.

The shadowhunter were silent for a long while, not knowing if he should tell or not. Probably too long because suddenly Magnus eyes were glamoured again.

"No," Alec said before he could stop himself and now it was Magnus' time to widen his eyes in both shock and horror. He had let the glamour down, oh no! He buried his face in his hands but Alec were quick to pin them on either side of his face before he straddled the other man. Magnus had his eyes closed hiding from Alec's gaze.

"Magnus don't," he whispered. "Don't hide," he bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You're beautiful. Open you're eyes, babe."

Magnus carefully opened his eyes and Alec could see tears forming in them before he kissed his lips carefully.

"Take away the glamour," he whispered gently.

Magnus just shook his head and one tear made its way down on the side of his face.

"Please," he begged. "They're beautiful. You're beautiful, Magnus," he continued.

The warlock closed his eyes again and before Alec could ask him to open them again, he opened them showing his real eyes. The following seconds were some of the longest in Magnus' life, before the other man leaned down and kissed him, letting go of one of his hands and cradling his head. Magnus was scared but responded to the kiss and let his now free hand rest on Alec's thigh.

"You're not scared?" he asked as the shadowhunter interrupted the kiss. The fear still evident in his voice.

"No, it's... it's hot."

Seeing Alec being a little flustered made Magnus a lot more relaxed and he smiled before he let his hand trail up on the other man's thigh, resulting in Alec pressing his crotch against Magnus', both men let out a breath.

"Don't hide them Magnus," Alec said and played with the other man's hair, letting go of Magnus' other hand as well.

"Oh, Alexander," the warlock put both of his hands on the other man's sides gently grabbing the shirt's fabric. "You truly amaze me."

"You are the one who makes me do these things, so it's you who are amazing," the younger man leaned down to let the tip of his nose rub against Magnus cheek.

"Can we settle for sharing that?" the warlock said as Alec continued to rub the tip of his nose down towards the other man's neck.

"Fine, deal," he said and the vibrations from his words made shivers run along Magnus spine.

"Alexander, stop doing that or you have to deal with me being horny," Magnus said. He said that because he felt how excitement started to grow inside of him, but the same time he just wanted to cuddle and kiss his boyfriend without anything sexual, he couldn't decide which one he wanted the most.

"I don't see a problem with you being horny," Alec said still with his mouth against Magnus throat and pressed his crotch down onto the other man's. "Do you?"

Magnus didn't answer just let out a small moan and put his hands on the shadowhunter's hips, keeping him in place. They slowly undressed each other while they kissed the other's naked skin and lips. When they were fully naked and Alec had moved in between Magnus' legs, he just looked into the cat eyes and everything felt more intimate and naked than it had ever done before. Magnus felt it too, never in his life had he let anyone but other warlocks see his Eyes or in circumstances other than to threaten someone. Showing his power and proving he wasn't afraid of using it, but now lying beneath Alexander being completely naked and their eyes looking into each other's, he didn't feel powerful or threatened, he just felt safe, content and horny.

"I love you Alexander," he said and brushed a strand of the other man's hair away from his face only for it to fall back when he released it. Then he moved his hand to their cocks instead and wrapped it around them both. 

"I love you too," Alec responded sighing before he leaned in and kissed the man. He also lowered one of his hands to take over Magnus stimulation of himself, so they had each other's cocks in their hands jerking slowly to begin with.

"Wait a second," Alec interrupted and slid away from his boyfriend to reach for the lube before he settled back in between Magnus legs.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked because he knew Alec wasn't going to fuck him, it was something else.

"Give me your hand," Alec said and grabbed Magnus hand before he squirted some lube in his hand. Magnus waited to see the shadowhunter's next step. Alec squirted a similar dollop of lube into his own hand before he wrapped the hand around Magnus cock and slowly let the hand caress up and down a few times before Magnus got a little of his brain back to be able to do the same to the younger man. The pace soon increased and they both came, moaning into each other's mouths. Magnus stomach was completely sticky of cum as Alec sank down on it, sticking them together.

"That was different," Magnus said and sighed.

Alec looked up and met Magnus' eyes. Seeing them being post orgasm glazed. He just chuckled slightly. "But good?" he asked.

"Hmm, yeah," he breathed. "We need a shower."

"Not yet, and by the way, you have magic."

"Do you disagree though that a hot shower is among the best things after an orgasm?"

"Yeah, sure, after cuddles, sleep, kisses and another orgasm, maybe," Alec rolled off but still lay close to Magnus' side.

"Who are you? And where has my blushing Alexander gone?" Magnus asked and leaned over the other man. His eyes glowing.

Alec didn't answer he just laughed and pulled the other man closer to him.

Magnus didn't mind no answer on that, he just laughed too and cuddled closer to his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> If any mistakes, please inform me and I'll fix them
> 
> And thanks for reading :)


End file.
